ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evan Billion: MAD Version
Evan Billion parodies some shows. If life gets rough, don't get revenge, get MAD. Plot Tipidu was dressed like the announcer at the beginning of MAD episodes. (Tipidu): We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to tell you this! Pop-up ads have taken over the computer! And the TV! And any other technological device! The screen shows a man in an office and all the machines in it have a bunch of pop-ups on it, and the pop-ups are squishing the man. (Tipidu): Well, I guess he could just exit them. We now return you to your regular scheduled program, already awesome! M-M-M-M-M-M-MAD! Theme song! Except all the characters, villains, and aliens are dressed randomly. Sharpoint, dressed like Cody Martin from Suite Life on Deck, and Rocket, dressed like Zack Martin from the same show are on a beaten ship. Kevin, wearing clothes like Mr. Moseby walks up to them. (Kevin): Zack. Cody. The ship is getting wrecked. (Sharpoint): By what? (Kevin): We don't know what. We need you guys to find out. (Rocket): Maybe it is getting wrecked by that wrecking ball. (Sharpoint): What wrecking ball? Rocket pointed at a wrecking ball, that was swinging at the ship. (All Three): AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUITE LIFE ON WRECK (Kevin): EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY! Everyone at that area of the ship ran out of the way. A large green flipper grabbed Kevin. It was a green plesiosaurus combined with a wrecking ball swimming around. The plesiosaurus squirted a liquid from his mouth at Kevin, then dropped him. (Kevin): Is this apple juice? Kevin fell down into the ocean, and landed at an underwater temple with skeletons. (Kevin): Wow. These skeletons look really real. The skeletons came to life, and started attacking Kevin. (Kevin): NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THAT SPOT! An elephant noise was heard. Back on the ship........ Sharpoint and Rocket ran up the steps, and found Delilah dressed like Bailey. (Sharpoint): Bailey, a wrecking ball is wrecking the ship! (Delilah): Really? Who's driving it? (Rocket): We don't know who's driving it. (Delilah): Well, someone has to be driving it. Let's go find out. Delilah dragged Sharpoint and Rocket downstairs, and the wrecking ball was about to hit Sharpoint. (Sharpoint): OMG SAVE ME! Sharpoint held up Ristego who was dressed like Woody. The wrecking ball missed. (Ristego): Have you guys tried the ship's beans? (Rocket): TAKE COVER! Rocket, Sharpoint, and Delilah pinched their noses and ran away. Ristego farted, and the fart sent him up. The plesiosaurus grabbed him and squirted a liquid on him. (Ristego): Is this apple juice? Ristego fell to the temple, and the skeletons attacked him, too. (Ristego): NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THAT SPOT! An elephant noise was heard. (Delilah): Ok, so only me, London, and you guys are left. (Rocket): I saw it take London too. (Delilah): So we're the only ones left on the ship? (Sharpoint): Us and that bomb. Sharpoint pointed at a bomb. (Rocket): Run! They started running, but the bomb blew up and made a hole on the ship, and Delilah, Rocket, and Sharpoint fell into the water. They started swimming around, and saw a pineapple. (Voice): Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? A door on the pineapple opened, and Spongebob stepped out. (Spongebob): Hi. I'm SpongebOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The plesiosaurus picked up Spongebob and threw him up in the air, and squirted liquid on him. (Spongebob): Is this apple juice? Spongebob fell to the temple, and skeletons attacked him. (Spongebob): NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THAT SPOT! An elephant noise was heard. Back under the sea....... Sharpoint, Rocket, and Delilah ran into Squidward's lawn, and Squidward opened the door. (Squidward): Who are you? The plesiosaurus grabbed Squidward and did the same thing. The plesiosaurus did the same thing with Plankton, then Patrick came outside. The plesiosaurus grabbed him and squirted juice on him. (Patrick): Is this blueberry sauce? (Plesiosaurus): Finally! Someone guessed correctly! (Patrick): Well, I just looked at that tub on your shoulder. Patrick pointed to a metal tub on the plesiosaurus' shoulder, that said "BLUEBERRY SAUCE." The plesiosaurus grabbed Patrick and threw him down, but Patrick's head hit the tub and made a hole in it. The blueberry sauce squirted down like a rocket, and launched the plesiosaurus up. (Plesiosaurus): NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The rest of the ship hit an iceberg and sunk. (Voice): Hey, that happens on the Titanic! (Patrick): I know, but I thought it would be fun. Patrick slid on the water and his head hit an iceberg, and he sunk. MAD! There was a yellow background with red MADs on it, and the corner tore. It showed a man putting a seed in a pot of dirt and watering it, then it grew into a tall Venus flytrap. Then he did it again, and the second Venus flytrap leaned towards him. Fountain Mopper (Voice): Tired of mopping your floor? (Woman Mopping Her Floor): Actually, no. (Voice): You are? Then you need.......the Fountain Mopper! A machine that looked like a cube fountain dropped to the woman. (Voice): With the Fountain Mopper, the floor will be mopped in 3 seconds! The Fountain Mopper shot water at the floor, and the woman slid into her husband. (Both): Oww! (Voice): And it will mop your furniture, too! The Fountain Mopper squirted water at the top of a table and a refrigerator, and the table and the refrigerator slid towards the woman and her husband and squished them. (Both): Oww! (Voice): In fact, it will mop the whole room! The Fountain Mopper squirted water at the walls, and the walls slid and squished the furniture and the people. (Both): Oww! (Voice): It will mop the whole house! The Fountain Mopper squirted water everywhere in the house, and the house squished everything inside of it. (Both): Oww! (Voice): It will mop the whole country! On a map, the Fountain Mopper shot water at all of the USA, and squished everything on it. (Americans): Oww! (Voice): It will mop the whole world! The Fountain Mopper shot water everywhere, and the planet squished everything on it. (Voice): It will mop the whole universe! The Fountain Mopper mopped everything, and everything squished Earth, and became a tiny cube. (Voice): There's a reverse switch. Everything went back out, and the Earth was flat. (Viking): Yeah! We were right! (Woman): Put a Fountain Mopper in it! The woman put the Fountain Mopper in the viking. He inflated and exploded. (Viking): Oww. ---------------------------------------------- Two spies were trying to defuse a nuke. (Man Spy): We only have 11 seconds before the 11-Battery Nuke explodes! The woman spy closed her eyes. (Woman Spy): I wish the nuke was gone! The nuke disappeared. (Man Spy): Wow! Wishing at 11:11 really works. The man spy wrote 11:11 on a piece of paper. (Man Spy): I wish I had a million dollars! (Paper): You can only wish for 11. (Man Spy): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The man spy blew up, and the city with it. ----------------------------------------------- Some phytoplankton were on top of the water. Then, a mayfly flew by and ate them. A tongue caught the mayfly, and a frog ate it. A snake slithered to the frog, and ate it. A salamander walked by, and opened its mouth. It screamed, then the snake ate it. ------------------------------------------------ Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions A guy was dancing in a night club. People were watching him. (Lady): Are you dancing? (Dancer): No, there are crabs in my pants. (Toddler): Are you dancing? (Dancer): No, this is the only way to pay my bills. (Old Man): Are you dancing? (Dancer): I fell on my head when I was born. I'm naturally crazy. (Woman): Are you dancing? (Dancer): Okay, yes, I'm dancing. (Woman): Really? I thought you were breaking the law. A police officer pointed at a sign that said, "NO DANCING", then ran to the dancer. ------------------------------------------------ (Voice): Coming next summer, an event that will water your mouth so much you'll drown in it........... Iron Man flew to a table with a burger on it. (Voice): Iron Man vs. Food! More Coming Soon Trivia *This episode is based on MAD. Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero